Two Worlds
by likeacliche
Summary: Gran Gran nodded and looked up at the clear, starry sky. "It certainly is dark tonight, isn't it? And the air is bitter cold. It seems unnatural."


The night of the Winter Solstice was colder than normal, but it was filled with joyous celebration. An almost hollow joy, but joy just the same. Things just weren't the same without the men there. It'd only been a few months since they'd left and the village still felt empty.

Children danced around the fires, singing nonsensical songs and laughing. They held their hands up in the air, praising the Ocean and Moon spirits.

Twelve year old Katara watched as Sokka received his gift from Gran Gran.

"I can't wait," he said, his tone full of excitement. "What is it? Come on, Gran Gran, give it to me!" He thrust his hands out towards their grandmother.

Their grandmother smiled and pulled his gift out from behind her. "Here—" she didn't have the chance to finish before he'd snatched it away from her.

"Gran Gran, it's amazing! I love it so much. You have no idea. It's—socks?" He held them daintily between his thumb and forefinger.

"Your old ones have holes in them, Sokka," Gran Gran told him. "I think it's time you got some new ones. A lot of love was put into them." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He sighed. "Thanks, Gran. They're great." He rolled them up and stuffed them into his pocket.

Katara couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes he acted like such a child. She turned her attention to the fire. "I think the sea prunes are ready. Who's hungry?" She raised her voice for the last part and women and children began to gather around as she scooped spoonfuls of the delicacy into bowls.

Several hours later, as Sokka grumpily stuffed his feet into his new socks, Katara looked out over the moonlit snow. The dark had truly set in and the real cold with it. She reached over and tugged on the sleeve of Sokka's parka.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Dad isn't here," she said slowly, "but we could still go, couldn't we?" She knew there was no need to explain to him. He'd know exactly what she was talking about.

Sokka looked over his shoulder. "I guess we could. But it's late. We'd have to get away without drawing any attention to ourselves."

Nodding, Katara looked over at their grandmother. She knew that Gran Gran didn't like them sneaking off after dark. They would have to be quiet about it. She and her brother both put on their gloves and then Sokka pulled his boots back on.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Without answering she stood and began to head off in the direction that they'd find the spot that they used to go to with their parents every Winter Solstice. He quickly followed after her, trying ineffectively to tip toe across the snow.

The celebrations were already fading behind them when a gentle voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Where are you two off to at this time of night?"

They turned to face Gran Gran, looking sheepish. She had a bundle of something in her arms and Katara could see sadness in her eyes. But was it over their sneaking away or… something else?

"Gran, we were just—" Sokka began, but he stopped and sighed.

The old woman smiled and held out the bundle in her arms. "I have one more gift for each of you," she said. "Put these on before you go. I'll feel better knowing that you'll be nice and warm." She watched as they replaced their old parkas with the new ones.

"Thank you so much, Gran Gran!" Katara said, feeling the soft fur on the hood against her cheek. "They're perfect."

Gran Gran nodded and looked up at the clear, starry sky. "It certainly is dark tonight, isn't it? And the air is bitter cold. It seems unnatural."

Their grandmother's words made Katara frown. "Unnatural?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure," Gran Gran said. "I've never felt anything like this before."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, both of you. Just because it's colder than normal doesn't mean there's anything out of the ordinary going on. Let's go, Katara." He grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her along behind him.

"We won't be gone too late, Gran Gran!" Katara waved to their grandmother and then hurried along with him.

The snow crunched under their boots, feeling harder than normal. The light of the camp fires receded behind them as well as the sounds of laughter and talking. It didn't take them very long to reach their destination. Once there they stopped and stood in silence.

Katara looked down at the sparkling snow, deep in thought.

"It's just not the same is it?"

She looked up at her brother and shook her head. "I wish Dad hadn't left us."

Sokka frowned. "I wish he'd taken me with him."

She didn't speak it, but she was glad that Sokka hadn't gone along with her father. If he had then it would just be her and Gran Gran and she would have had two people to worry about instead of one. All was still around them as they now stared up at the sky together. "The sky never seems to change," she said.

A wind picked up and Sokka shuddered. "Let's head back now. It's cold." He grabbed Katara's hand and turned to head back in the direction of the village.

"Wait, Sokka, just a few more minutes." As Katara stared, the sky seemed to be tearing open. Her eyes widened. "Sokka! Sokka, look!"

Just as he turned, the sky exploded with light and color. Brilliant greens and dusty purples danced across the velvety backdrop. It stretched from horizon to horizon it seemed. The sight made the glittering stars dull in comparison.

"What is it?" Sokka asked, sounding as if his breath had been swept away on the wind.

"I don't know," Katara said softly. Her expression was one of awe. "It's like a river, isn't it? A river of light."

They watched until the lights faded from the sky, and when they did, the wind died down as well. As they walked back into the village together, Katara stayed quiet.

"Are you alright?" Sokka asked. "You don't look quite like yourself."

She considered his question for a moment before speaking. "I'm okay. Sokka… did you feel her?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Who?"

Katara shook her head. "Nothing, never mind." She looked behind her towards where they'd been standing when the lights had appeared. Just for a moment she had felt the hand of their mother on her shoulder.


End file.
